game_scriptsfandomcom-20200215-history
Soulcalibur VI
Narrator: Transcending history and the world, a tale of souls and swords, eternally retold. Soul Edge, a legendary sword and devourer of souls... The notorious pirate Cervantes claimed the sword as his own, setting everything into motion. Soul Edge adapted itself to its new owner by splitting into two. Possessed by the evil weapons, Cervantes began a bloody reign of terror, slaying all those seeking the swords without prejudice. However, Cervantes was eventually undone. Under the protection of Hephaestus, the god of smithing, a female warrior named Sophitia was able to destroy one of the swords. However, shards of the blade flew and lodged into her body, causing near-mortal wounds. Seeing his chance, Cervantes raised his sword to deliver the final blow. Suddenly, there appeared a ninja known as Taki who rescued the wounded warrior. Taki defeated Cervantes in a battle to the death before carrying the injured Sophitia away. However... One of Soul Edge’s two blades still remained. Perhaps it was fate... The blade fell into the hands of Siegfried, whose mind was twisted and unwell. touches Soul Edge and turns into Nightmare. Narrator: A pillar of light pierced the heavens, the product of rampant evil — the Evil Seed. No one could have predicted it would become a catalyst for catastrophe across the world... Our story takes place in the 16th century. 1583 A.D. The Chronicle of Souls 2 — The Ling-Sheng Su Tragedy — When the Evil Seed emanated from the cursed blade one fateful day in Spain, it released a white light that burst forth, affecting lands far and wide—even as far afield as Ling-Sheng Su... Narrator: A tragedy befell this place. Ling-Sheng Su Temple was a famous martial arts school in the far reaches of China, Ling-Sheng Su Temple was a famous martial arts school in the far reaches of China, Kilik ate and slept with the other students, and began his training at a young age, Despite this, he established a family-like bond with just one other student-Xianglian, a young girl who was like an elder sister to him. Dedicated to the way of the sword, she looked after Kilik as if they were siblings. So close was their bond that when one felt happy or sad, the other would feel the same. Together they studied and grew as warriors. Kilik’s skill earned him a place as a teacher-an honorable position for one so young. Throughout the ages, Ling-Sheng Su Temple had kept hold of the three sacred treasures: Krita-Yuga, Dvapara-Yuga, and Kali-Yuga. Kilik’s years of arduous training earned him the title of rightful bearer of the staff, Kali-Yuga Likewise, Xianglian was also designated bearer of Dvapara-Yuga, a sacred mirror. Our story begins on the night before the ritual for passing the treasures on to their new masters… Kilik: Xianglian... Can I ask you something? Xianglian: Sure. Kilik: How come you were chosen to bear Dvapara-Yuga? Xianglian: ... Kilik: I thought you’d get Krita-Yuga. After all, you’ve dedicated your life to the sword. Xianglian: ...Kilik, this is not easy for me to talk about. The Krita-Yuga... it’s no longer at Ling-Sheng Su. The sword has been gone for more than a decade. All that’s left is the Kali-Yuga and the Dwapara-Yuga. Kilik: Really…? Xianglian: Surprised? Well, there’s more. The one who stole the Krita-Yuga was none other than... my father. That’s why I don’t have the right to bear it. That’s why even though it was offered to me, I decided to decline. Of course. I love Ling-Sheng Su... and I do wish to see my studies through to their conclusion. It’s just… I... I just don’t want the sacred treasures or my status as a sacred bearer... or anything else to hold me back. You know what the monks say. Kilik & Xianglian: “Fate is carved with your own hands.” Xianglian: When I spoke to them about that, they decided to let me bear Dvapara-Yuga instead. Now I can feel proud that I’m a sacred bearer, just like you. Um, you know something, Kilik...? Kilik: What? Xianglian: It’s okay. Never mind... I’m really looking forward to tomorrow. Kilik: Me, too... Narrator: And so it was Kilik and Xianglian were set to attend the official ritual for becoming sacred bearers. But the night before the ritual, a terrible calamity plunged everything into chaos. Drawn by the Kali-Yuga in Kilik’s hand, the Evil Seed came to Ling-Sheng Su Temple. The monks, driven insane by the evil force, began slaying each other, turning the temple into hell on Earth… Kilik: Haah, hah, hah… What have... I done? Ngh! Ungh! Monk: Hyah! Hyaaah! Kilik: I don’t understand. Everyone... stop this madness... Krgh! Ngh! It’s kill... or be killed...! Huh?! Xia— ...Xianglian...? Xianglian: Hrrragh! Kilik: Get a hold of yourself, Xianglian! Xianglian: Teiyah! Yyaaah! Kilik: Xianglian... Ngh! accidentally kills her. Kilik: Xiang—...lian...? Aaaaaaaaaagh!!! 1583 A.D. The Chronicle of Souls 3 — The Cave of the Master Swordsman — When Kilik awoke, he found himself in an unfamiliar cave temple. While he was passed out, an old man had been taking care of him. Aside from identifying himself as a weapons expert from Ling-Sheng Su, the old man spoke little. Kilik: Ungh... Where... am I...? Mysterious Old Man: ... Kilik: Did you save me? Who are y— Ngh! Mysterious Old Man: You have yet to recover from your injuries. Rest. And that mirror-- Dvapara-Yuga. Wear it always. There will be grave consequences if you do not. Understand? Kilik: Uh… remembers something from the attack. Kilik: *sigh* Oh, Xianglian... *weeping quietly* So... the power of Dvapara-Yuga saved me. That means... Xianglian... she gave it to me. She sacrificed her life for me. And then I... I... with my bare hands… Why? Tell me, Xianglian! Why am I still alive?! Mysterious Old Man: Have you not realized yet? You are being protected. Dvapara-Yuga suppresses the evil within you. Kilik: Evil? Narrator: The old man proceeded to tell a tale. He told Kilik about the Evil Seed… How Dvapara-Yuga had pulled Kilik back from the brink of insanity... How Kali-Yuga had the ability to absorb power and how it was falling under an evil spell... And finally, he told Kilik about Soul Edge. Mysterious Old Man: Your fate will be set in stone the moment you lose your will to live. Your soul will be swallowed whole by your destiny, leaving behind but a rotten corpse. That is but one path you may take. But, perhaps, it is the path you wish to take. To submit to that evil sword and its wicked power? Is that what you wish? To become a thrall? Do you see...? All is in your hands. Kilik: (thinking) Xianglian... she told me… “Fate is carved with your own hands.” Xianglian gave her life so I could live. That leaves me only one choice. Narrator: From that day forth, Kilik bore the heavy weight of his karma. As Xianglian’s slayer, and the last living member of Ling-Sheng Su, he chose to face his cruel fate head on. 1585 A.D. The Chronicle of Souls 4 — A Mysterious Visitor — Kilik chose to fight against his fate, and as such began a period of intense training under the guidance of the old man, Edge Master. Edge Master: If you continue upon this path, the evil within you will create a second Soul Edge out of Kali-Yuga. The only reason you and Kali-Yuga have yet to succumb is because of Dvapara-Yuga’s power. However, all is not lost. You can learn to control the evil within. Kilik: Yes... Master! Edge Master: Is that it? If this tests you so dearly, how do you intend to stand up to evil? Kilik: Ngh... Sorry, Master! Edge Master: To control evil, you must first control yourself. Mastering your own will is the key to overcoming malice. Kilik: Yes, Master! Edge Master: The enemy is powerful. You must stand strong, whoever your opponent! Kilik: Um... Yes, Master! Edge Master: Hmph... Kilik, your next opponent awaits. Kilik: Who...? Edge Master: Sometimes things reveal themselves when you fight. Kilik: I understand, Master. Edge Master: So... did you learn something? Kilik: Yes. I believe I felt how delicate the balance is between myself and evil. Edge Master: I see... Then the time has almost come. Kilik: Master...? Edge Master: It is nothing. What are you doing? You have yet to finish your training for the day. Kilik: Y-Yes, Master! 1586 A.D. The Chronicle of Souls 5 — The Final Test — Though the arduous training lasted three years, it seemed to pass by in the blink of an eye. The evil harbored within Kilik and Kali-Yuga was being kept at bay by Dvapara-Yuga. However, with it threatening to spill over at any moment, the only time he was able to feel anything approaching peace was during intense training. Edge Master: Kilik... You have borne the burden of your training well. Kilik: Yes, Master Edge Master: Now we shall see how you fare against me. Kilik: An actual fight with you? It would be an honor! Edge Master: Why do you hold back? Come at me! Kilik: Yes, Master! Yah! Edge Master: Seiii! You have improved. I understand why you were chosen to bear Kali-Yuga. recall the night he kills Xianglian. Kilik: …! Edge Master: Kilik, a shadow lies upon your soul. Take heed! If it envelops you completely, the evil within you will stir... and in time tear at your soul until there is nothing left. You need to banish that shadow. I have shown you how to control evil. The rest is up to you. Kilik: Yes, Master... Edge Master: Kilik, this will be your final test. You must seal away Soul Edge, the cause of all this madness, and cleanse yourself of evil. Kilik: Yes, Master! Edge Master: Head west. Keep going to where the wielder of Soul Edge awaits in the heart of a great maelstrom. You must live on, as have I. 1586 A.D. The Chronicle of Souls 6 — Kilik’s Journey Begins — There were several roads that led west, but the most common route was by sea. Once Kilik left the cave, he headed over the Himalayas, then traversed south in search of a port. riding in a wagon with some pirate. Pirate: So, ya wants to head West, do’s ya? Guess нer in luck, 'cause that’s where we’re goin’. But I warns ya, our ship ain’t whatcha call luxurious. Kilik: I don’t care, as long as you’re heading West. So, can I join you? Pirate: Sure, why not? But it could end up costin’ ya a pretty penny, heh heh. Huh? Oi, driver! Where’s ya goin’? This ain’t the way to the dock! Kilik: Huh? Pirate: You deaf or summin?! Kilik: What the...?! driver appears to be… um… zombie? Driver: Screeeeech!! Kilik: He’s been consumed by evil! Driver: I’ll kill you! Kilik: Damn... You leave me no choice! Pirate: Phew, ya saved me. Even us pirates ain’t safe from bandits when we’s on land. Thanks, matey! Kilik: Sure. (thinking) That was no ordinary bandit. It takes me back to that night. The shadow upon my soul... Xianglian... Am I strong enough...? 1586 A.D. The Chronicle of Souls 7 — The Indian Port — At a port on the eastern coast of India, the sailor he had saved brought Kilik to the ship on which he was a crew member. However, though the ship was indeed heading west, its captain, Maxi, was nowhere to be found. Kyam: So yer the guy who saved one of our own? On behalf o’ our captain, Maxi, I welcome ya aboard. But... I’m gonna have to take that mirror from ya till we hit land. Sound reasonable? Kilik: This is one thing I can’t give you. Kyam: Why not? We’re just gonna hold on to it. It ain’t like it’s payment for yer ride or nothin’. Kilik: This is a keepsake from my sister. Kyam: A keepsake, eh? (thinking) Y’know... I dunno what I’da done, if it weren’t for Maxi. (out loud) Heh... Kay, fine. I like ya. I’ll go speak to Maxi for ya. Yer one o’ us now. Kilik: Thank you...! Kyam: Don’t mention it. and Kyam have a friendly chat Kilik: It seems the captain has the trust of his crew. Kyam: Heh, you’ll see why once ya meet ’im. He ain’t been back since he stepped on land. Prolly got stuck at the bottom o’ a glass. Hm? What the...?! monsters attack them. Deck Hand: What?! Flustered Crew Member: Aaagh! Kyam: Who d’ya think ya are?! Ya got some nerve thinkin’ ya can pick a fight with one o’ us! Hey... Kilik, right? You’re a passenger, so stand back! Kilik: No, I want to join in. Kyam: Heh... In that case, welcome to the crew! It’s show time! It never ends! Kilik: Ngh! Astaroth: I don’t understand. Why will you not relinquish your ego and let the evil consume you? Kilik: Who the hell are you?! Astaroth: Is it because of that mirror? You fool! Remember the massacre you caused?! You let yourself run wild! I shall destroy the mirror and free you from its shackles! Kilik: Hrngh! Kyam: Look out, Kilik! Kilik: Kyam! 1586 A.D. The Chronicle of Souls 8 — The Malfested Swarm — The Ryukyu-born pirate captain Maxi sailed the world with his crew looking for greater adventures, which at present had led them to an Indian port. Overhearing a commotion, Maxi made his way back tb his ship expecting to find a simple altercation, but instead was greeted with the sight of an assault on his crew. Maxi: Who is this abomination?! How dare he harm my family! Have at you! Kyam: Maxi… Maxi: Kyam! This is bad... Kyam: Hrnnn! Kyam: Careful o’ that ax, brother… Maxi: That son of a—! He’ll pay for this... He WILL pay! Astaroth: Who the hell are you?! Hmph, no matter. You’re just another sacrifice! He still needs strong souls to increase his strength! Fall back! Maxi: Stop right there! What?! transforms into his “evil” form. Kilik: Ngroooaagggh! Maxi: What’s with this guy?! We gotta fight him, too?! Kyam: He… he’s one of us… Maxi: Okay, so I won’t kill him... Just save your strength. Damn. Got my work cut out for me. If the mirror doesn’t work, the only option I’ve got is to kill him! You... can thank... Kyam. Adios, Kyam... everyone... Kyam: Take... Take Kilik west... Maxi: I know, Kyam... I know... It’s like you said, he’s one of us. I ain’t leaving him behind. And y’know... Those guys’ll be back for ‘im. We will get our revenge! It’s the only reason I live for now. 1586 A.D. The Chronicle of Souls 9 — A Violent Confrontation — When Kilik awoke, Maxi chose not to admonish him, but instead to console the warrior as he wallowed in feelings of guilt. As Kilik and Maxi journeyed on together, they ended up becoming close friends. Then one day, a man appeared before them, blocking their way... Mitsurugi: You... Are you that nunchaku wielder who wants me dead? Kilik: Maxi...? Maxi: I have no idea what you’re talking about... Even so, what’s the deal?! Mitsurugi: What? I thought all warriors knew you have to strike first. Kilik: Hold on a sec! Maxi: Looks like we’re done talkin’! I may look easygoing... but I never back down from a challenge! Mitsurugi: Ha, you’re sure one plucky fellow! I will honor you with a duel! Maxi: Heh. Don’t blame me if you get hurt. Wait. What do you mean you got the wrong person! Mitsurugi: Hahaha! I’m sorry. I am Mitsurugi. So many people want me dead, it’s hard to keep track. Maxi: Seriously? You may wanna rethink your life choices. Mitsurugi: Well, if you seek Soul Edge, the most powerful weapon ever, you’re bound to attract trouble, right? Kilik: Soul Edge? Maxi: We’ve got our own beef with that. Mitsurugi: Well, this is quite a coincidence. Let me just give you this word of advice. Beware of the ninja Taki. Soul Edge and her go hand in hand. So long! Maxi: The hell was up with that guy? Kilik: No idea. Maxi: He put up a good fight, I’ll give him that. Is everyone that’s looking for Soul Edge like him? Kilik: Just try not to overdo it, okay, Maxi? Maxi: Haha! You worry too much! If anything, you’re the one we need to keep an eye on. 1586 A.D. The Chronicle of Souls 10 — A Fated Meeting — Kilik and Maxi headed west, eventually arriving at an oasis capital and key transport location in the Middle East, where they attempted to gather information on Soul Edge. Searching alone, Kilik stumbled upon a park where he had an unexpected encounter with a young woman from Asia. Xianghua: Hyah! Tah! Yah! Kilik: Is that...? Is that the Ling-Sheng Su style sword technique? Xianglian…? Xianghua: Why’s he staring? Kilik: They could be twins... Xianghua: …? Ling-Sheng Su? I’ve heard of it... My mother might’ve trained there when she was younger... She taught me how to use a sword. Admit it, you’re impressed. Kilik: Yeah, I am. You move very... um... gracefully. Xianghua: Heehee! Thank you! Are you traveling somewhere? Kilik: Yeah. I’m heading west. Xianghua: Really?! Me, too! What are you doing around here? Kilik: I just... y’know... happened to be passing through. Xianghua: I see... It must be fate! Kilik: …! recalls the night he kills Xianglian. Edge Master: (in Kilik’s head) A shadow lies upon your soul. Xianghua: So I’m Xianghua! And you are? Kilik: I... Maxi: Hey, Kilik! You found someone you wanna bring along? Hahaha! I can’t take my eye off you for five seconds, can I? Kilik: No, it’s not — Xianghua: We’re going in the same direction. The more the merrier! Thanks, Kilik. Kilik: I… um… okay… 1586 A.D. The Chronicle of Souls 11 — Shadow of the Azure Knight — With Xianghua now on board, the duo of Kilik and Maxi became a trio. The further west they headed, the more their target, Soul Edge, came to dominate their conversations. Maxi: Nightmare? So he’s the wielder of Soul Edge? Xianghua: If my investigations are correct, yes. Maxi: Kind of over-the-top name, isn’t it? Kilik: … Maxi: Okay, lees go over everything. They’re banding together. And their leader is Nightmare. He’s friends with the jerk I’m after — a real piece of work called Astaroth. Then there’s that lizard freak... and a woman called Ivy, who uses a whip-sword. That’s one hell of a crew. Xianghua: We could end up facing a whole army. Nightmares are like phantoms. Wherever they appear, they slaughter everyone in sight. They’re monsters. Maxi: What do they want? Xianghua: ...Who knows? Maxi: Kilik, doesn’t your master know anything about all this? Kilik: I don’t know... Xianghua: Well, that’s just great. Kilik: Still... Whatever we do, I think our paths will cross at some point. Maxi: Yeah, at some point. Xianghua: Great… 1586 A.D. The Chronicle of Souls 12 — The Warrior in Black — As the three companions’ journey progressed, a mysterious stranger appeared before them and tried to get close to Kilik. What on earth could they be plotting? Grøh: Hmph. Liaison: The order stands as it was. Grøh: Understood. I will make contact shortly. attacks him. Grøh: Show me what you’ve got! split his staff into two swords. Kilik: What?! Grøh: If this is all you have... Then your fate is to die here. Kilik: Who are you?! Grøh: I have no reason to answer that. defeat him. Grøh: So it seems my information was sound. I will tell you one thing. Nightmare has established a base in an abandoned castle called Ostrheinsburg. Head there if you seek Soul Edge. Kilik: What? Who the hell are you?! Grøh: ... Xianghua: Kilik, are you okay?! Kilik: Y-Yes, fine. Xianghua: Tell me, Kilik... Who exactly are you? People seem out to get you. Kilik: I apologize for getting you involved in all this... Xianghua: Stop acting so formal! Fine, I’ll open up first. I’ve been hiding something from you. I’m searching for Soul Edge, too. Kilik: Really…? Xianghua: My country, the Ming Empire... you know it, right? It’s going through some hard times. Violence is the norm. In the hope of saving our land, the emperor asked me directly to search for the Hero’s Sword… Also known as Soul Edge. So, that’s what I’m trying to do. I may not look like one, but I’m a soldier. Kilik: …! Xianghua: Surprised? Well, it means I’ve been involved in this from the start. Phew... You’re the first person I’ve told. It was supposed to be an imperial secret. Does that affect things between us? Kilik: Yeah, I guess so... Sorry. I knew some time ago I would have to tell you everything. So I’ll just say it. Soul Edge is evil. It isn’t going to save your empire. Xianghua: Okay... If you say so, it must be true. I thought it was a little strange. How could that so-called Hero’s Sword save our land? Okay, that settles it! I’m going to stick with you, Kilik! Kilik: What? But... Xianghua: My duty is important to me... but I want to know the truth. I want to see it for myself! Kilik: …! Xianghua: Okay, when this journey’s over, escort me back to my land. With Maxi, too, of course. No ifs, ands, or buts! Kilik: What have I gotten myself into? I guess it’s fate... Xianghua: Don’t you worry about that. I know fate has plunged you into misfortune... but my mother always said... “Fate is carved with your own hands.” Kilik: …! Xianghua: Um, I’m kidding? Kilik: Oh, right... Never mind then. 1586 A.D. The Chronicle of Souls 13 — For Whom Would You Die? — Once in Europe, the group of travelers headed to Athens in Greece. While soaking up the ancient ambience, Kilik met a lone woman. Sophitia: Um... Kilik: Y-Yes? Is something the matter? Sophitia: Um... no… It’s just, you look a little sad. Kilik: Oh… Really? Sophitia: Pardon me, but a re you a traveler? Kilik: Well… um… Yo could say that. Sophitia: I am, too. I mean, I am from this town. I came to this shrine to pray before embarking on my journey. You... you’re a warrior, aren’t you? Kilik: Yes... Sophitia: I was, too. I fought for the longest time... It is why I can never simply pass by someone with as forlorn a countenance as yours. Kilik: There’s something I must do. Sophitia: When you find a reason to fight, you find a reason to punish yourself. I was the same. Kilik: There are some things we are powerless to do anything about. Sophitia: People speak of fate, but I wonder if there is worth in sacrificing yourself for it. Kilik: I feel so uncertain. Sophitia: The darkness of the soul can be troubling. Kilik: It’s always with me, like a real shadow, dark and unshakable. Sophitia: Yet, all is not lost. Kilik: I can’t just forget the past in order to save myself. Sophitia: It is no bad thing to keep hold of the past. Those dear to you will always be in your memories. Still... the past is the past. If you ask me... there are those you need to protect in the here and now. So, you should wear a more fitting expression. Kilik: Um, okay. Sophitia: Listen to me babbling on. Haha. Kilik: … Sophitia: I have to go. Hn! Kilik: Are you okay? Sophitia: Yes... Pain does indeed lie in the past. I shall pray for your safety. Kilik: As will I. leaves. Kilik: Those I need to protect in the here and now... 1586 A.D. The Chronicle of Souls 14 — The Fu-Ma Ninja — Kilik and the team made their way towards Ostrheinsburg, but, before they knew it, they wound up lost in a meadow. When they finally noticed their predicament, they were plunged into confusion as a strange air encompassed them… Xianghua: Are you sure this is the right way? Kilik: It should be. Xianghua: I can’t believe we got separated from Maxi... Dammit.... Kilik: Look out! Hng! Xianghua: Wh-What the...?! hits Kilik… A shuriken? Taki: So you made it this far. Kilik: Huh?! Why...? Guhh! Taki: Is that all it takes to hobble you? If so, do you honestly think you can take on Soul Edge? You’re a fool. Kilik: Ngh...! Taki: No human can bear that power. I’ll stop you here and now before you make contact with the cursed sword! Xianghua: H-Hold on! I won’t let you touch Kilik! Taki: Oh really? Why do you interfere? You never had anything to do with the sword before. For your own sake, stay out of this. Xianghua: I didn’t choose to get involved! But now, I’m choosing not to back down! Taki: Huh...? There’s something strange about that sword. How do you like this?! Xianghua: Whoa! Kilik: Haah! Taki: What?! Kilik: What’s wrong...? Had enough? Taki: Heh. So you controlled the evil yourself. Fair enough. Just take care. Soul Edge is more powerful than ever before. The instant you give yourself over to your shadow, I’ll kill you. You’ve been warned! There’s no escape from a ninja with the power to seal! Kilik: Ngh… Guh… Xianghua: Are you okay, Kilik?! Kilik: Y-yeah… I knew pursuing Soul Edge... would be no easy task, but... Xianghua: … 1586 A.D. The Chronicle of Souls 15 — The Lady with the Strange Sword — Ostrheinsburg, what promised to be their final battleground, was within their sights. No matter what fate had in store for them, it was too late to turn back now. Steeling his nerves, Kilik made his way into the forest surrounding the abandoned castle. Kilik: Once we get through this forest… Maxi: Yup, it’s the date we’ve all been waiting for. Who knows? Might go well. Xianghua: I just don’t wanna deal with any more freaks. One lizard’s enough for me, Kilik: Huh?! Xianghua: Gah! Maxi: Speak of the devil! Kilik: Maxi! Don’t do anything rash! Ivy: Hmph. Kilik: Xianghua! Maxi: Are you okay? Ivy: I’d say that was enough. I have fulfilled my duty. If you want to pursue Nightmare, I don’t care. Do as you please. Xianghua: Hey! Hold on! Kilik: Xianghua, you can’t go on with your leg like that. Maxi: We’re almost to the castle. 1586 A.D. The Chronicle of Souls 16 — Time for Revenge — The forest was littered with traps to ward off invaders. As the trio proceeded through the fallen trees. fate brought them face to face with a giant ax-wielding warrior. Maxi: A damn trap... Well isn’t this just peachy?! Xianghua: *strained breathing* Kilik: Astaroth: Gweh heh heh... So the reports were true. What sort of idiots try to enter a castle through the front?! Maxi: Leave him to me. I’ve been looking forward to smacking down this freak! Astaroth: Hmph... So you came here to die?! What’s this?! Kilik: Are you here to help us? Grøh: This way! Hurry! Xianghua: Um, but what about Maxi?! Maxi: I’m fine. Just go! Astaroth: Impudent fools! You cannot escape me! Gwaaagh! Maxi: I’m your problem right now. (they fight) Is it... over...? Astaroth: Doryaaah! Maxi: Gwoof! Talk about a poor loser! Нrrtah! Astaroth: Gwaaaaaaargh! defeated. Maxi: Everyone... Kyam... this was for you... (falls to the ground) Gurhurgh...! 1586 A.D. The Chronicle of Souls 17 — No Escape — Led by a man dressed in black, Kilik and Xianghua entered Ostrheinsburg Castle. The man walked without hesitation, as though intimately familiar with the layout and situation of the castle. Xianghua: *gasping* Grøh: Get a hold of yourselves. Kilik: Her leg. Grøh: If you cannot fight, you will be left behind. Xianghua: I’m fine! Don’t underestimate me! Kilik: Where are we? Grøh: Sorry, but I have to attend to my mission now. The rest is up to you. Kilik: Th-Thank you. leaves. Kilik: Xianghua, you should stay here. Xianghua: Never! I can’t turn away now after all we’ve been through! Let’s do this. Kilik: ...Okay. enter the castle, walking carefully and constantly looking around. In the middle of the room, they meet a knight in heavy dark armor, Nightmare. Nightmare: Fate... has chosen you. Why do you resist? Kilik: Because… that is what it means to be human! I’ll carve... my own fate! fight and Kilik manages to gain the upper hand over one of the most nightmarish enemies of the universe. 1586 A.D. The Chronicle of Souls 18 — Hell’s Inferno — The fallen Nightmare's armor lay fractured and damaged, and fire seeped through its fissures like liquid. And yet, as long as Soul Edge remained, the mission Was far from complete. victory costs Kilik a high price. Kilik: Nnghh! Xianghua: Are you okay, Kilik?! Nightmare begins to transform... Kilik: Ngh...! Xianghua: What?! Kilik: Look out! Xianghua: Aaagh! Chinese sword comes down from the sky. Xianghua takes it. Xianghua: Mother... I... am ready! defeating the demon. 1586 A.D. The Chronicle of Souls 19 — A Battle with Destiny — Inferno let out a maddening scream of pain as Xianghua's final blow struck true. The fight seemed to be over but, alas, it was not. Inferno possessed unimaginable strength that made Xianghua only too aware of the tension and exhaustion weighing down her own body. Xianghua: Is it over yet?! demon is not dead yet. Xianghua: Stubborn son of a— Agh! Kilik: Xianghua! demon attacks Xianghua, but Kilik covers her with his body. Xianghua: Unh... K-Kilik?! Kilik: It’s okay. Xianglian... give me strength! is transforming into his own... uh... super saiyan form and defeats the demon. Kilik: Xianghua! runs up and breaks the demon's sword. 1586 A.D. The Chronicle of Souls 20 — You Carve Your Own Fate — And, with that, Soul Edge was no more. The subspace began to warp and crumble away. A torrent of power burst forth from the heart of Soul Edge, threatening to consume the injured Kilik and Xianghua... Kilik: Rngh! Xianghua: Aaaagh! Is it... protecting me? B-But…! Kilik: Ngh...! sword sucks into the rift between the worlds. Xianghua: Agh! The sword! Kilik: No! It's too dangerous! Xianghua: Nngrraaaaah! Kilik: Nnghh! comes peace in the world. Kilik: Xianglian… Xianghua: Dvapara-Yuga... What a waste. Kilik: It's fine. Xianghua: *sigh* Kilik, hold out your hand. Kilik: …? This is… got a green crystal in his hand. Xianghua: Hee hee! I just couldn’t resist! Kilik: Xianghua... could you hold on to it for me? Xianghua: What? But... Kilik: Please. Xianghua: Okay... Xianghua: Thanks. I’ll keep it safe. Kilik: Great! Narrator: The swords once again left their mark on history and still the march of fate continues onward… Credits Narrator: The legend will never die. FIN Much better stories from fighting games: Mortal Kombat 11 Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 Category:Playstation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Fighting Category:PC Category:2018 Category:Gods & Myths Category:Full Scripts